


Plan L

by vericus



Category: Lucifer (TV)
Genre: Gen, Set in the future, established deckerstar, grown up trixie
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-01-23
Updated: 2019-01-23
Packaged: 2019-10-14 20:01:49
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,244
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17515079
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/vericus/pseuds/vericus
Summary: In which an all-grown up Beatrice Decker finds herself in need of a little help from her step-devil.  Who cannot, of course, be anything but himself.  Devil-traumatized teammates are better than dead teammates, right?





	Plan L

**Author's Note:**

> *pops into the fandom, and fanfic in general after a five year absence* Hi, Deckerstar is my new obsession, so have this story that has very little actual mention of Deckerstar. Because Trixie would definitely have Lucifer wrapped around her little finger even once she was grown. Although figuring out what to call her in this fic was terrible, because Lucifer is right and Trixie is a terrible nickname.
> 
> Post 3x24.

"Well, we're fucked," Thompson said as he peeked around the edge of the door.

"Oh come on, it can't be that bad."

"There's at least fifty of them out there, _Captain_ ," Thompson retorted.

"Not bad if we weren't low on ammo, or if backup was even a possibility, but - yeah I'm gonna have to go with Thompson on this one," Sanchez muttered, giving up on her radio in disgust - it had taken a bullet for her, a mercy that had apparently just prolonged the inevitable.

"There's always hope," the captain, one Beatrice 'Trixie' Decker, insisted as she crawled across the floor to the other window to take a peek for herself.  The courtyard below them was swarming with armed soldiers, yelling to one another as they organized a search, looking for the four-man team currently hiding in the highest room of their little fortress, trapped with no escape. "Shit," she said.

"You know, I never thought I'd _actually_ see the famous Captain Decker optimism fail," Thompson mused.

"Who said anything about failing?" she shot back.  She chewed on her lip. "Though, I think we're down to Plan L now."

"Plan L?  I thought there was no Plan L," Emerson said, coughing around the bullet lodged somewhere in his chest.  He was the only wounded member of their team, having been the one to get spotted and shot at, spoiling the mission.

"No, Plan L always _exists_ ," Trixie replied patiently. "It's just the absolute last resort."

"Ok then, what's Plan L?" Sanchez asked with a snort.

"Prayer," Trixie said wryly, and they gave her a mixture of incredulous looks, sure she was joking up until she got on her knees and put her hands together.  Thompson started laughing.

"You told me you weren't religious!" Sanchez protested through her own incredulous laughter.

"I'm not," Trixie said, eyes closing briefly. "Being religious involves blind belief.  It's hard to believe blindly in someone you've seen sulk in a corner after getting told off for spiking your abuela's coffee, even though she's a hilarious drunk."

"Seen - what?" Sanchez asked in confusion.  Trixie didn't respond, and after a moment, made a noise of frustration, cracking her eyes open and looking up.

"Come _on_ , Lucifer, I know you can hear me!  Get your ass down here!" she hissed.  Sanchez choked.

"Wait wait, you're a _satanist?"_ Thompson cackled.

"Hardly, she's quite aware the whole worship thing is my father's shtick."  The three of them besides Trixie jumped, guns coming up to the new figure in the room that had somehow appeared without them seeing.  Dressed in a three-piece suit, with impeccable hair and deep black eyeliner, Lucifer frowned in disapproval at them. "What _have_ you gotten yourself into, Beatrice?"

"I _told_ you I'd joined the air force," Trixie said with a huff.

"Yes, the _air force_.  Where you fly.  Not hide in terrible hovels barely two stories above the ground," Lucifer retorted, ambling over to the window.

"Hey, stay down -" Thompson panicked, grabbing at him, but he might as well have been trying to move a steel bar, hanging off Lucifer's sleeve like a child from a swing.  Lucifer looked down at him with mild curiosity and disdain.

"Relax, they can't see or hear me unless I want them to," he said, then leaned out the window and yelled a 'hallo!' just to prove it.  There was no reaction from below.

"Captain, what the hell?" Emerson panted, eyes blown wide as his injury and the shock of Lucifer's....Luciferness started to make him hyperventilate.  Trixie knelt by him, ordering him to breath.

"Right, so, what would you like me to do, Beatrice?" Lucifer said mildly once Emerson was calm again.  He was leaning against the wall, hands in his pockets. "You know I can't kill them, Dad's rules and all - not to mention your mother probably wouldn't like it, she's still upset with you for joining the air force, you know.  Blames me entirely."

"Well, it _is_ kind of your fault.  Or your wings' fault, at least," Trixie replied, lips twitching. "Speaking of which - maybe a lift?"

"To _where?_ " Sanchez squeaked - she'd pressed herself into a corner, refusing to look away from Lucifer.

"Why, to -" Lucifer began with a grin, but Trixie jabbed a finger in his direction, cutting him off.

" _Don't_ ," she said, eyes narrowing. "Don't you fucking _dare_ break them any more than they already are right now.  I _like_ Sanchez.  I like _all_ of them."

"But _Beatrice -"_ he began, whining.

"Does Mom seriously still let you get away with that?" she demanded, and Lucifer sulked. "So, ride?"

"Fine," he grumbled, and strode over to Emerson. "This fellow first, I suppose?"

"Yeah, that would be great.  And if you could spare a feather?" Trixie asked patiently.

"The things I do for you, Beatrice," Lucifer grumbled, and there were several sharp inhales as shining white wings unfolded from his back.  One curled around, and he inspected it carefully before plucking a feather and jabbing it into the bullet wound.  Emerson yelped, then blinding light spread from the wound and they were forced to look away.  When they could look back again, Emerson and Lucifer both were gone.

"What the _fuck!"_ Thompson groaned.

"Relax.  He'll be back," Trixie said confidently, and sure enough the next moment Lucifer was leaning over Thompson, grinning widely.  Thompson gulped, then he too was gone in a flurry of feathers.

"No!  No way!" Sanchez swore when Lucifer showed back up in front of her, crossing herself.

"Sanchez -" Decker started with a sigh, and the other woman glared at her.

"Literal Devil!" she exclaimed, pointing accusingly at Lucifer.

" _Retired_ Devil.  Your news is a little out of date.  Father gave me a pass, I'm spending my time in the Silver City these days," Lucifer told her smugly, as if he'd had something to do with it instead of Trixie's mother raising hell in Heaven until he was let in to visit her.

"Pretty sure one of your titles is Prince of Lies, dude!" Sanchez protested incredulously.

"Yes, that one's Gabe's fault.  I, personally, never lie," Lucifer said with an annoyed huff.

"Sanchez," Trixie interrupted, and the soldier tore her eyes away from the Devil to glare at her captain. "Remember like, last week when we were telling stories about our families, and you said you'd love to meet my step-dad?" Sanchez blinked in confusion.  Trixie motioned to Lucifer.  Sanchez looked up at him blankly, then back at Trixie with panic.

"You mean your _mom -"_

"Oh _yes,"_ Lucifer purred smugly.

"I will throw a grenade in your face," Trixie threatened him, and Lucifer _giggled_.

" _Fuck_ ," Sanchez groaned, letting her head fall back against the wall. "Fine!  Whatever!  If I end up in hell, I blame you entirely, Captain!"

"Not how hell works, love!" Lucifer said brightly, then spirited her away.  Alone in the room now, Trixie huffed a sigh.  So much for a normal life after LA - there was no way this story wasn't getting around the base once they got back.

"Your ride, m'Lady?" Lucifer appeared again, bowing at the waist and offering her his hand, grinning widely.

"Give my love to Mom, hey?" Trixie said as she took it.

"And a thunderbolt for Mike, per usual," Lucifer agreed chipperly.  Trixie smirked, and after a flurry of wings, she found herself in the middle of the desert, her team in various states of shock around her.

"I think he grabbed my ass," Thompson said faintly, and Trixie face-palmed.


End file.
